


a fool

by saviorcomplex



Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, kingdom au, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: Another day, hopefully?Mondo was a fool.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203089
Kudos: 3





	a fool

Maybe it was the way Kiyotaka Ishimaru stuck to the rules.

Maybe that's why he was unlikeable by so many in the kingdom. Maybe because he stuck to closely to the laws, following them to a tea. 

And maybe that's why Mondo was drawn to him.

Or maybe it was the way that Ishimaru seemed to falter around him. The way Ishimaru bent the rules just a tad for Mondo.

And maybe Mondo adored him.

But it was clear Ishimaru would never like him back. The Royal Guard favored Prince of Honey Meadows; Makoto Naegi. 

So Mondo didn't care much for it. Merely went on with his life.

However, it became an issue when Enoshima gave him the task of killing Naegi. At first, Mondo refused. He would never admit, but he never wanted to break his crush's heart.  
But she insisted, and, well, she called him a coward if she didn't.

So as slow as he could, the Assassin made his way to Honey Meadows.

And that's why they were here.

"I cannot let you do this!" Ishimaru shouted, sword out and ready to attack.  
"Do what? I haven't even entered yet." Mondo grumbled.  
"Come in! Prince Naegi is asleep!"  
Perfect.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to dual it out." Mondo rolled his eyes at the formality.  
Ishimaru faltered. Of course.

"I'd rather not fight you, Assassin!"

Fuck.

Mondo nodded. "Then can I come in? I have a gift for the Prince."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow that!"

Mondo gritted his teeth, quickly growing annoyed.

"Lemme in to see that fucker before I punch your lights out." He hissed.  
Ishimaru smiled a bit, expecting a friendly dual. "As the Prince of Violent Rain says; 'come at me'!"

So they fought, Mondo unsheathed his nearly broken sword fought with all his might. Wanting nothing more than to do his job.  
And prove that he isn't a coward, of course. 

Ishimaru backed up, not even out of breath as he nodded in approval. "Very sensible fighting techniques, Assassin!"  
"Do you have to shout every damn -"  
"Yes!"  
Mondo scoffed, pushing past Ishimaru and walking towards the doors of the balcony. 

Only to be stopped by Ishimaru.  
Of course.

"Go home, Assassin. And please, let him rest."

The soft voice was all it took for Mondo to turn around, heart empty.

Another day, hopefully?

Mondo was a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
